buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daddy Issues, Part Four
"Daddy Issues, Part Four" was the ninth issue of the Angel & Faith comic book series. Synopsis Angel, with his shirt still ripped in half, rushed into the church to save Faith who was willingly at the mercy of the Lorophage Demon demon. He attacked the demon and started talking to her to get her back to her senses. But, unfortunately, as Drusilla told him, it was too late. The Lorophage Demon had already done his job and had removed all of Faith's trauma. She remembered everything but she didn't care anymore. The little voice inside her that was reminding her that she deserved every little thing had now gone. But everything had gone. Faith felt "five by five" even for the innocent professor she killed some years ago. Angel tried to make her understand her mistake. Faith told Angel that he was missing the point. One, not everyone had his capacity for self-flagellation and two, even if Faith regretted it, it was too late. Angel attacked the Lorophage Demon in an attempt to restore Faith's emotions, but Drusilla defended the demon and started fighting Angel. She wouldn't be again a shattered helpless thing like he was. Angel informer her that what she couldn't see was that they were already broken but in different ways than they used to be. Disagreeing with him, Drusilla, the Lorophage Demon, and the people attacked Angel and captured him. Faith told them not to kill him, but Drusilla intended to use the Lorophage's abilities on him rather than ending his life. Faith came to her senses and helped Angel kill the Lorophage Demon, freeing Faith, Drusilla, and Drusilla's followers from its effect. Angel turned to Faith to see if she was okay, but was rebuffed, and their conversation was angrily interrupted by Drusilla's re-traumatized followers attacking them. Angel and Faith escaped from the premises and Angel made another attempt to console Faith. The conversation drifted into Faith getting Angel to admit that he'd been on a quest to revivify Giles. Faith agreed to assist him on this journey, and they went back to Giles' house while Angel ruminated on Drusilla. Continuity The story was set after "Live Through This", but before "Women of a Certain Age". *While trying to get through to Faith, Angel reminded her of when she had asked him to kill her and had tortured Wesley, completely broken and desperate in "Five by Five". Flashbacks of this were also shown. *Drusilla's vision of a dark future refers to many of the future events throughout the season. "The pieces come together in your heart. Too many voices. All the broken children cutting each other like shards of glass" was a reference to Angel's compete gathering of Giles' soul and temporary insanity that had befallen him in Spike and Faith. ''"The ghosts of the past will come to visit you again" could be a reference to Whistler and Harold Jones. *Faith remained shaken and partially distrusting after the mess with her father but she then seemed to have regained her determination to atone for herself. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Faith Lehane *Drusilla aka "Mother Superior" *Highgate Vampire *Richard Wilkins *Professor Worth *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce *Spike (only mentioned) Organizations and Titles Species *Vampire *Slayer *Human *Lorophage Demon Events Locations *London Weapons and Objects Death Count Behind the Scenes Collections *Daddy Issues'' Pop Culture References *Drusilla referenced S&M. *Driven into insanity again, Drusilla mumbled "All the king's horses and all the king's men" (a reference to nursery rhyme'' Humpty Dumpty and "The drake in the field and the white coach", an allusion to another nursery rhyme. Quotes Gallery Previews AF9P1.jpg AF9P2.jpg AF9P3.jpg AF9P4.jpg AF9P5.jpg AF9P6.jpg nl:Daddy Issues, Deel Vier Category:Angel comics Category:Season Nine